Muito Mais do que Amizade
by May Poynter
Summary: O casamento do casal mais fofo de toda a saga. R/Hr


**Muito Mais do que Amizade**

Ele estava parado no seu antigo quarto admirando-o, fazia pouco menos de seis que parara de morar ali. O quarto ainda tinha a mesma aparência que tinha enquanto o ruivo o ocupava, lembrou de seus irmãos o perturbando quando eram apenas crianças. Lembrar da infância o fez lembrar de Fred, e de quanto o irmão o estaria perturbando, pois, finalmente, o Roniquinho estaria se casando com a melhor amiga.

Foi acordado de seus devaneios por Harry batendo na porta do quarto, e entrando logo em seguida:

- Tudo bem?

- Tirando o fato de que ate hoje eu não entendo o motivo dela ter me escolhido e estar morrendo de medo dela me largar no altar, estou ótimo.

- Eu deveria esperam isso vindo de você, autoconfiança nunca foi o seu forte.

- E eu estou falando serio Harry, a Mione é brilhante, bonita, esperta, divertida, ela é tudo cara, pelo menos para mim ela é tudo.

- Eu sei cara, não esqueça que eu conheço vocês dois muito bem, Hermione te ama, ela nunca te largaria no altar, e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Eu sei?

- Agora não é exatamente o melhor momento para as sua piadinhas sarcásticas Ron.

- Ta, Ta, então está na hora da gente ir descendo não? Faltam menos de quinze minutos para o início da cerimônia, ou pelo menos para o horário que nós marcamos.

Ela se olhava no espelho de corpo inteiro do antigo quarto de Ginny. Ela estava vestida exatamente com o vestido de noiva que sonhara sua vida inteira. Era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo muito bonito, era branco tomara-que-caia, que realçava os seios fartos, atrás tinha um decote que ia ate quase o fim das costas. Em volta de toda a extremidade superior do vestido foram bordadas pequenas pedras brancas e algumas pérolas, assim como na barra do vestido, que aderia perfeitamente a cada curva do seu corpo e ganhava volume a partir dos quadris.

O seu cabelo estava preso em um elaborado penteado que deixava apenas alguns cachos caírem sobre os ombros, e nele se encaixava uma pequena tiara incrustada com pérolas, e ela usava um par de brincos de pérola combinando. Luvas que iam ate os cotovelos, completavam a produção, já que Hermione optara por não usar muita maquiagem.

Sua atenção se voltou para a melhor amiga e a sogra que cuidavam dos últimos detalhes.Ginny como era madrinha usava um vestido rosa bebê de cetim que desenhava com perfeição o corpo bem feito da ruiva, ela tinha dois buquês na mão, um branco em rosas e orquídeas que era de Hermione, e outro um pouco menor também em rosas e orquídeas só que em cor-de-rosa, que seria dela.

Só então o relógio chamou a atenção da noiva, então ela finalmente se pronunciou:

- Acho que está na hora...

- Não querida, é costume que a noiva se atrase, nem que seja apenas por dez minutos. Falou a Sra. Weasley.

- Mas eu tenho medo de que se eu demorar muito ele vai desistir. Foi tão difícil para nós chegar ate aqui.

- Mi, você sabe muito bem que o Ron nunca vai desistir de você, vocês foram feitos um para o outro, ainda mais, o Harry está lá para evitar que o paspalho do meu irmão faça qualquer besteira.

Ela ponderou essa afirmação por algum tempo, então respondeu impacientemente:

- Ta, vocês ganharam, ainda mais que agora já estou cinco minutos atrasada para o meu próprio casamento.

- Harry, eu to te dizendo, ela desistiu, ela viu que eu sou só um idiota que não tem nada para dar para ela.

- Ron, relaxa, ela está só cinco minutos atrasada, e isso provavelmente é arte da sua mãe, com a mania dela de que noiva tem que se atrasar.

- Pode ser...

- Você vai ver, daqui a menos de uma hora você será, finalmente, casado com o amor de sua vida.

Neste momento a Sra. Weasley apareceu para tomar o seu lugar no jardim da Toca.

Ron suava profusamente e retorcia as mãos deixando claros os sinais do nervosismo que estava sentindo. Ele tinha plena noção do que estava em jogo naquele momento. Era o resto de suas vidas, a vida como um casal comprometido, e futuramente com filhos. Era a felicidade dele que estava em jogo.

Começou a tocar a música trouxa preferida de Hermione, uma música chamada Innocence, então Ginny entrou no campo de visão dos rapazes que estavam parados no altar. Ela caminhou calmamente na direção deles, deixando o namorado, futuramente marido, admira-la no processo, quando alcançou o altar parou do lado oposto ao que Harry se encontrava.

A música mudou, dando lugar a uma outra chamada Wonderwall, para Ron ambas falavam muito sobre os dois, e sobre o relacionamento deles, e, principalmente, dos sentimentos que aquele momento trazia.

Hermione,então, entrou no campo de visão do ruivo, para ele, ela estava mais perfeita do que nunca o vestido foi feito tão perfeitamente que cada curva do corpo dela parecia ter sido esculpida. Ela emanava brilho, felicidade e certeza, fazendo com que a dele se reafirmar-se.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao altar ela teve tempo para admirá-lo. O terno que ele usava realçava-lhe a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos, e fazia com que o ruivo emanasse um brilho muito especial e uma paixão que só a fizeram querem chegar a ele mais rápido, só para senti-lo perto. Ela o alcançou e ela entrelaçou seu braço com o dela, enquanto ambos se viravam para o mestre de cerimônias.

A cerimônia passou muito rápido para os dois, e antes que eles percebessem era a hora de trocar os votos, quem começou foi Ron:

- Eu sempre me senti meio esquecido, perdido entre seis irmãos, então eu entrei para Hogwarts, e eu conheci essa menina, logo no começo eu achei que ela era só uma sabe-tudo intragável, mas o tempo passou e me pregou uma grande peça, primeiro essa menina se tornou a minha melhor amiga, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber eu me vi perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Mas como tudo na minha vida, não foi fácil, primeiro por achar que eu nunca teria chance com alguém como ela, depois os ciúmes e as homéricas brigas que aconteceram desde que nos conhecemos. Mas ela me surpreendeu mais uma vez quando, no meio da guerra, ela me beijou, desde então eu não a deixei mais, e agora eu tenho você aqui do meu lado, se casando comigo, minha melhor amiga, meu amor, minha amante, a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci, hoje eu peço humildemente que aceite a minha mão em casamento, que seja a minha esposa para todo o sempre.

- Quando eu entrei para Hogwarts, eu conheci esse menino – Começou Hermione – Logo de cara ele pareceu meio bobo, desajeitado, mas então eu passei a conhecê-lo melhor e descobri que ele é o melhor amigo que qualquer um gostaria de ter, leal, companheiro, fiel e ele passou a ser meu melhor amigo. Nós sempre brigamos muito, com o tempo eu passei a desconfiar que amizade não era a única coisa que eu sentia por ele. A certeza veio somente quando ele começou a namorar outra, eu nunca senti tanto ciúme na minha vida, eu mandei um bando de canários atrás dele. Depois muitas coisas ruins aconteceram, mas você sempre esteve do meu lado, me apoiando, ate hoje eu me lembro o quanto doeu à única vez que você me deixou. Então no meio da guerra eu o beijei, foi o melhor momento da minha vida. Agora eu estou aqui, me casando com você, o meu amor, o único homem que eu realmente amei, meu melhor amigo, meu eterno garoto, a pessoa que me faz sentir viva, feliz, que vai ser o pai dos meus filhos.

Então o padre disse que era o momento de trocar alianças:

- Eu, Ronald Billus Weasley, aceito você, Hermione Jane Granger, para ser minha esposa, para amá-la e respeita-la, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, ate que a morte nos separe. E com este anel eu te desposo.

- Eu, Hermione Jane Granger, aceito você, Ronald Billus Weasley, para ser meu esposo, para amá-lo e respeita-lo, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, ate que a morte nos separe. E com este anel eu te desposo.

- Assim eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Eles se beijaram, um beijo curto, mas cheio da paixão e do amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

**Fim.**

N.a.: Espero que gostem da minha simploria versão do casamento do meu casal preferido.

As músicas que aparecem na história caso não conheçam são:

Innocence: É uma música do novo cd de Avril Lavigne, fala dos simples prazeres que o amor trás

Wonderwall: É a versão de Ryan Adams, ela é bem lenta, e tem a letra de uma das musicas mais bonitas que eu já vi. Para quem conhece The O.C. é a musica que toca no final do episodio do dia dos namorados da primeira temporada, quando seth e summer estão dançando no quarto dele.

Espero realmente que gostem. Reviews são muito bem vindas. É só clicar nesse botãozinho bonitinho ai embaixo.


End file.
